Ever After High: The Puss in Boots and Ugly Ducklings
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The new kids I made up are the kids of Puss in Boots and the kids of Ugly Duckling. Follow their lives in this charming tail. Sorry if the cover doesn't have everyone... I drew it on Paint and only Drake popped up.


Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Ever After High where the sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters go to school. They are all hexpected to follow in their parents' footsteps but when Raven Queen takes a stand and doesn't want to pledge her destiny as the next Evil Queen to poison Snow White, everything changed. She made people realize that they had a choice to either follow in their parents' footsteps or choose your own happily ever after. The students we have now are kids from the Puss in Boots fairytale and the Ugly Duckling fairytale. The daughters of the cat in Puss in Boots are named Leona Boots and Kat Boots. They have a brother named Leo Boots. The kids of the Ugly Duckling are Teal Duckling, Daisy Duckling, Duckie Duckling, and Drake Duckling. Most of those don't want to follow their destinies but Drake is the only one who wants to. He doesn't care if he gets turned down by a girl. He's just fine the way he is. They all entered the building of Ever After, pretty sure of all of their destinies. They all wanted to either follow or rewrite like normal. They saw the headmaster and the headmaster handed them their keys. "These keys are?" asked Daisy. "Dorm keys, Dais." said Teal and Duckie rolling their eyes at their youngest sister. "I wonder who I'm rooming with." said Drake, looking at himself in a mirror. "Hello..handsome!" Drake said. All of Drake's sister's rolled their eyes and continued to their dorm rooms. It seemed that the three sisters were rooming together and wanted to decorate everything just that time. The next ones to get their dormitory room keys were the ones that were the kids of Puss in Boots. Leona and her sister Kat were together and it seemed that Leo was with Drake. When Leo got to his room, he looked at his roommate. "Hi." said Leo, "Whatever after happened to you?" Drake looked at the cat. "What?" asked Drake. "I said whatever after happened to you?" said Leo once again. "Oh." said Drake, "i'm the son of the Ugly Duckling. The Ugly Duckling had so many kids and I am the only boy out of his kids. The only other ones I have are Teal, Daisy, ans Duckie, who are my sisters. Daisy is the youngest, Duckie is the middle, and Teal is the oldest of the three. And me, I'm just another middle child. But I'd like to think I'm older than them so they know not to mess with me. You were talking about my ugliness, i assume?"

Chapter 2

Leo nodded. "Did that answer your question?" asked Drake. "I think so." siad Leo, "Sure." "What is your name?" asked Drake. Leo looked at Drake, the ugly male teenage duck/human. "My name is Leon but just call me Leo." said Leo. "Sure." said Drake, "My name's Drake." "Nice to meet you,I guess." said Leo. "You have others, right?" asked Drake. "Yeah. Leona and Kat are my sisters. I saw there were tons of other ugly ducklings." said Leo. "Don't you dare call my sisters ugly!" said Drake, "I am the only one following my destiny!" Leo looked at the boy/duck. "Sorry. It's just that the daughters of the Ugly Duckling is how I should refer tp them." said Leo. Drake nodded. "Let me go over their names again in case you forgot. Teal, the oldest sister; Daisy, the youngest sister; and Duckie, the middle sister. Did you forget that I am the middle and I act like I'm older than them?" Leo noded. "No, I remembered. But thanks for going over their names again. I really like the name Daisy. That's really pretty." Drake looked at Leo and turned into an ugly duck. "Are you hitting on my sister, you idiot?" asked Drake. "I'm sorry." said Leo. "It's fine." said Drake and turned back. Daisy then came out of her dorm room and knocked on the door to Drake and Leo's room. "This is the boys' dormitory!" said Leo. "So what?" asked Daisy, "So?" Leo opened the door. "Leona and Kat. You know this is the boys' dormitory. You can't be in it. It's for guys." said Leo. His sisters rolled their eyes. "And who's the real swashbuckler here, huh?" asked Leona. "I'm thinking of not following my destiny." said Kat. Leona gasped. "Not following your destiny means that you'll possibly cease to exist!" she said. "No, you won't." said Drake, "Don't listen to her. She's just one of those stupid Royals. Like my sisters." Apple glared at Drake. "Drake, you little troublemaker!" shouted Apple, "We're not any more stupid than anyone at this school so you must shut your face and don't give me poisoned apples or I will get Raven to hit you!" Leo looked at Drake. "You... are..." said Leo, "I don't like living with you." Leo went up to the front desk. "Hello Grimm, can I room by myself?" asked Leo. "No way." Drake said, "You were assigned to be my roommate." Leo looked at Drake. "I'm a Royal and I won't allow you to interfere with the choices of other people! I know that's not part of my destiny but everyone should get to choose if they are Royal or Rebel. And like Apple said, we're not any more stupid than anyone at this school."

Chapter 3

"You may think you're cute but actually you are the one cut out for the destiny." said Daisy. "Daisy Duckling!" Teal said. "I'm gonna have to agree with Daisy. That was more ugly than pretty. And you always cause trouble. That is part of your story, you idiot!" said Duckie. "Duckie!" said Teal, "Both of you! Is that any way to speak to your brother?" "Well, he is a jerk." said Apple to Teal. "You're right about that." said Teal. Teal looked at Drake. "Hey, you better change yourself before you cause anymore trouble!" she said and then everybody walked off. They were really angry with their brother. Leo and his sisters glared as well and Leo continued talking with Headmaster Grimm. "Sure." said Grimm, "I will proudly switch you two alone. Here is your new room key." Leo smiled. "Thanks a lot." he said. On the way he glared at Drake. He mouthed the words "You're the real jerk around here." Drake went into his room. Everyone was right. He was cut out for his destiny that he didn't want to take. Just being a real jerk. He was ugly inside. He wished that he could change his views on Legacy Day if that ever after happened. There was an annoncement on the P.A. system from Headmaster Grimm. He said that Legacy Day was coming up and that was hope for Drake. He had to change his attitude before Legacy Day. He just had to. Leona and Kat were smiling and totally ready for tomorrow. Royals and Rebels unite! Pledging destinies came soon and if Drake changed himself by then, Leo might wanna go back to living with him. Drake was friends with Leo but Leo wasn't with him. Someone in that fairytale had to be a Rebel at least. And Drake had to find out the juicy tale. Leo was a Royal with no doubts but someone in that family had to be a Rebel. Drake was gonna take a stand and prank them if he could. That was the only way. But, Headmaster might catch him. So, he might as well not. It was now night time and everyone was asleep. And Drake knew he had to be asleep too.

Chapter 4

Legacy Day turned out to be tomorrow and everyone showed up in their best clothes. "You look fairest." said Raven. "Thank you." said Daisy. "You're the daughter of the Evil Queen. How dare you be saying nice things?" asked Leona. "It's fine." said Raven, "I didn't want to be evil so I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends as the next Evil Queen. I'm just naturally nice." "Leona, just 'cause people are destinied to be that way doesn't mean that you don't have a choice." said Leo, "Royal and Rebel are choices." The first one was Leona. "My name is Leona Boots and I pledge to be the next Puss in Boots. Yes, I'm a huge tomboy!" said Leona, laughing. She smiled and walked off. Next was her sister Kat. "My name is Katherine Boots but please call me Kat because I don't like the name Katherine. I am also a huge tomboy but I'm not really cut out for my destiny because I don't really want it. So, I'd like to rewrite my own destiny, I guess." Katherine shrugged and stepped off. Then, was their brother, the last of the Boots family. "My name is Leo and I believe everyone should have a choice but if it were up to me, I'd like to be the next Puss in Boots as well." Then, it was time for the Duckling family. Duckie, Daisy, Teal, and Drake. The first one up was the middle sister, Duckie. "Hey." said Duckie, "My name's Duckie and I'd like to pledge my destiny as the next Ugly Duckling." The next one who went was the eldest sister, Teal. "My name is Teal and I'd like to pledge my destiny as well." she said and then stepped off. The next and last one was little Daisy. Daisy was the youngest of all of them, Daisy was 14 years old while Teal was 16 and Duckie was 15. Drake was also 15 but was gonna turn 16 soon. "My name is Daisy and I'd want to follow my destiny if I knew my outcome was something I'd probably want but I don't wanna be called names." said Daisy and stepped off. "Everything is finished!" said Headmaster Grimm. "Um...Headmaster...you forgot me..." said Drake. "Yes." said Grimm, "the troublemaking boy. Go, get it over with and come to my office straight afterwards." "My name is Drake and I might've been Royally Rebellious back then but I've found out that I might be cut out for the destiny but what if I don't want to follow it like I have been?" "Then, you have a choice." Leo said with a smile. "I wanna be a Rebel." said Drake. 

Chapter 5

That was it and then it was time for lunch. Today for lunch was spaghetti. Everyone sat down and enjoyed their meal. After that, it was back to their dorms. That day was a tiring day but everyone got through it. Plus, they knew they could still plan their destinies. Hex, they were only in high school. Plus, you only live once upon a time!

_Kat Boots_

_Daughter of Puss in Boots_

_Birthday: September 3_

_Star Sign: Virgo_

_Parent's Story: Puss in Boots_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be known as the pussycat who made her own choice. Meow!_

_My "Magic" Touch: Whenever I see an enemy, I whack them but that's it. Not seriously injured. I want people to know that I am still a swashbuckler but I am nicer._

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't think I ever after found him yet but I am planning for a boy that likes me for who this pussycat is and not that stupid pussycat who didn't follow her destiny._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I really can't resist the sword fights in Romeo and Juilet. My heart makes me feel like I wanna be in there. _

_Favorite Food: Tuna, bass, cad, whatever after there is. _

_Favorite Subject: Hero Training_

_Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells_

_Quote: Follow your own charming destiny, just whatever after your heart tells you. _

_Best Friends Forever After: I don't know yet._

_Roommate:Leona Boots_

_Leona Boots_

_Daughter of Puss in Boots_

_Birthday: May 14_

_Star Sign: Taurus_

_Parent's Story: Puss in Boots_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I am really hoping to the best swashbuckler along with my brother._

_Storybook Romance Status: I'll find someone in my story I'm hoping!_

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I'm in a fight and my friends are worried I'd get hurt, I wonder if I should've given up afterwards._

_Favorite Food: Fish sandwitch. _

_Favorite Subject: Hero Training. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management._

_Quote: This is gonna be an awesome battle anyway you play it. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Daisy Duckling and Apple White._

_Roommate: Kat Boots_

_Leo Boots_

_Son of Puss in Boots_

_Birthday: May 12_

_Star Sign: Taurus_

_Parent's Story: Puss in Boots_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to tell people that they have a choice. To follow their hearts and not their heads. I want to be the best swashbuckler accompinied with my sister,Leona but you still have a choice._

_Storybook Romance Status: In my story, I shall find love somehow and I will win it just like others._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't resist the smell of fish. Whenever I smell it, I just wanna eat it._

_Favorite Food: Anchovy pizza!_

_Favorite Subject: Hero Training_

_Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I'm a boy, not a girl. _

_Quote: Follow your heart, you'll get your choice if you just pledge it and don't think about how it will effect anything. It's you and how you have changed the story so you can have the happily ever after that you want. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Not really sure._

_Roommate: Used to be Drake Duckling but now we're separated and I live by myself. _

_Duckie Duckling_

_Daughter of the Ugly Duckling_

_Birthday: June 17_

_Star Sign: Gemini_

_Parent's Story: The Ugly Duckling_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I love my destiny and someone's gotta live it! _

_Storybook Romance Status: It's hard finding a boy because of my destiny but I'll be a beautiful duck afterwards. _

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I am mistaken as the youngest but actually Daisy is the youngest._

_Favorite Food: Chocolate bunnies_

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics_

_Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Fun but someone is always trying to ruin it. _

_Quote: You're beautiful, don't let people call you ugly. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Everyone! I'm not picky!_

_Roommates: Teal Duckling and Daisy Duckling_

_Daisy Duckling_

_Daughter of the Ugly Duckling_

_Birthday: June 20_

_Star Sign: Gemini_

_Parent's Story: The Ugly Duckling_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as a pretty girl afterwards._

_Storybook Romance Status: I know I'll be beautiful soon but it's hard finding guys who like me for me._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't find any boys. _

_Favorite Food: Scrambled eggs_

_Favorite Subject: Princessology. This class really helps me bring out my true beauty._

_Least Favorite Subject: Wooing 101._

_Quote: You'll find someone who likes you for you someday and somehow._

_Best Friends Forever After: Everyone! I'm not picky!_

_Roommates: Teal Duckling and Daisy Duckling_

_Teal Duckling_

_Daughter of the Ugly Duckling_

_Birthday: April 7 (born early)_

_Star Sign: Aries_

_Parent's Story: The Ugly Duckling_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I love my destiny even though I'm a little bit of an egghead. _

_Storybook Romance Status: I think I've found him but I'm not sure if he likes me back._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: Boys can't find me since they don't like how i look but I'm really looking for guys who don't care for that good-looking and just accept the fact that I'm just a little ugly._

_Favorite Food: Chicken noodle soup_

_Favorite Subject: cooking Class-ic. I love to cook!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Princessology._

_Quote: After Apple, I will most defintely be the second fairest of all. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Everyone! I'm not picky!_

_Roommates: Daisy Duckling and Duckie Duckling_

_Drake Duckling_

_Son of the Ugly Duckling_

_Birthday: June 17(him and Duckie are twins)_

_Star Sign: Gemini_

_Parent's Story: The Ugly Duckling_

_Sectet Heart's Desire: I want to change my destiny and be the hottest guy around._

_Storybook Romance Status: All the pretty girls will be coming to me. _

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I play basketball but it's hard to make a basket. _

_Favorite Food: Not really sure. Maybe mashed potatoes._

_Favorite Subject: Not sure._

_Least Favorite Subject: Not sure_

_Quote: I want to be the hottest guy that all the girls fall for. _

_Best Friends Forever After: All of the pretty girls at Ever After. _

_Roommates: Used to live with Leo but because of my attitude, he moved by himself and now I'm by myself._


End file.
